A Bloody Name
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: In Gotham, bearing the last name Dent doesn't seem to be the most healthy idea. Unfortunately, Stella can't exactly change who her brother is, and that attracts all sorts of undesirable people.
1. Chapter 1

The man stood in the shadows, his body covered in scars. His eyes followed the countless school buses, racing the children to their homes. But on one, his vision held.

She must have been sitting on her backpack, because her entire profile was visible in the window. Light blonde waves flickered unnoticed around her face, and her lips moved soundlessly to music only she could hear.

She was a middle schooler, freshman at oldest he guessed. She was the one. He would free her from her mortal coil, liberating her as he did the others. His predatory mind fixated on her, and he knew none other would suffice. He began to walk after the bus, but soon broke into a run.

Zsasz had found his next target.

-X-

Stella stepped off of her bus, waiting for it to leave view before starting her short walk home. Pushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair from her face, she trekked on. Unaware of her stalker silently moving through the alleys, she trudged through Downtown Gotham.

Seconds before she reached her door, a flash of skin pierced her peripheral vision. Diving down just in time, a man flew over her, the extra force throwing him to the ground. He was shirtless, exposing the innumerable tally marks that stretched over his body. He was bald, the only hair on his head being a dark goatee.

Stella's short time in Gotham had prepared her for moments like this. She fumbled with her house keys, trying to forget the gleaming knife she had seen in his hand. Pushing herself inside, she slammed the door behind her. As she turned to the inside of her home, her jaw dropped.

Half a dozen men stood inside, all but one holding large guns. The weaponless man stood center, bright red scars stretching from the corners of his mouth to his ears. Clown makeup covered the rest of his face. The other men wore rubber clown masks, hiding discernable features from view.

"Stella, Stella, Stella Dent," he chuckled, "Surprise!" he waved little jazz hands as his masked accomplices tensed their guns threateningly.

The door behind her burst open, Zsasz stepping out. His bare back gleamed with sweat, crazed eyes flashing over the confusing scene. He raised his knife, ready.

"Well this isn't going to work at all," the Joker frowned, also eyeing the scene.

In one swift motion, the Joker pulled a pistol from his purple suit, and shot Zsasz in the leg. Yowling in surprise and pain, Zsasz fell to the ground, clutching his injured limb. The Joker motioned forward with his head and the men began to sweep out. As they passed Stella they grabbed her shoulders, pulling her along with them. She cried out, twisting violently to no avail. In one last attempt, she used the full weight of her body to stomp on her attacker's foot. He hunched over in pain, and she took the opportunity to run. They had already towed her outside, and they blockaded her from her house, so the streets were her final option.

Running blindly, she tried to remember her brother's new address. He would know what to do, he always did.

The clowns' footsteps beat a steady patter behind her as she tried to utilize her adrenaline rush. Tears fell freely, and she vigorously attempted to wipe them away. Two days in Gotham and- and _this_! She turned into an alley hoping to lose them.

The Joker had walked steadily behind as him men rushed after the girl. His lunatic grin worsened as she turned into a blind alley. Now he would have some real fun.

Stella pressed her fingertips to the brick wall in disbelief. It was a dead end.

The Joker was in front of his men again, meaning to savor this. He flicked his knife out, not meaning to do any real damage. He enjoyed watching her squirm.

As he advanced on his cowering prey, a flash of black descended from above. Elbowing a masked goon in the head, Batman knocked his first target out cold.

As Batman fought, the disbelief on the Joker's face transformed into a wide grin. He flexed his foot, a blade popping out of the sole. As he rose his foot to Batman's chest, Stella cried out, seeing what had transpired. In a skillful play the Batman dodged, moving to the two foes that still stood.

Stella, now realizing the attention wasn't on her, began to scoot slowly across the alley, hoping to escape. A leather clad hand covered her mouth, and she tried to scream as she looked up to the Joker's face.

Finishing and hearing the noise, Batman whirled around. He hesitated, seeing the blade at Stella's neck.

"Ah, ah, ah," The Joker chided, "No sudden movements or, ah, little Stella here? She might not see high school."

A tiny whimper escaped Stella's lips, only provoking a chuckle from the Joker.

"Let her go," Batman's low growl reverberated across the alley.

The Joker laughed hysterically, not answering but acting as if he had. The Batman knew he wasn't dealing with a sane man, and he had to be careful, or the girl's life was forfeit.

"Joker," Batman breathed, "I swear, I-"

"What?" he laughed, "What, what do you swear?" he pressed the knife's blade into the bottom of Stella's chin, drawing blood.

He laughed on, past the point of humor. Suddenly a flash of silver appeared. The Joker fell, clutching the newest scratch that ran across his face. Zsasz had patiently waited, biding his time, and now he stood over the Joker's body. Blood still gushed freely from his leg. He scrambled to his feet as Stella ran behind Batman. She began to continue but thought better of it, hiding behind Batman's massive cape. The Joker began to chuckle again, rolling a bit. Zsasz's eyes were fixed solely on Stella. With one last, scared look, she fled. Zsasz began to give chase only to be stopped in combat by Batman. The sounds of battle were the last thing Stella heard as she rushed into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stella… Stella, wake up!"

"Hm?" Stella looked up to the worried face her brother. Balancing on a single elbow she unleashed an enormous yawn.

"Are you alright?" Harvey Dent kneeled by his sister's side, "You burst into my house and collapsed! I- I was worried."

"I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly, but it morphed into a frown as the night came back to her.

"What happened?"

"Well I- it's complicated," she didn't want to cause him worry. She was safe, wasn't she? A young woman with long, dark curls emerged from another room, clad in only a thin black robe.

"Who's this?" Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well," Harvey stood, brushing blonde strands from his eyes, "I was _going_ to introduce you at the fundraiser tonight, but seeing things as they are, this is my sister, Stella. Stella, Rachel."

Stella nodded in response, and Rachel offered a smile, but pulled her robes more securely around her. Realization lit Stella's face.

"Oh! Do you want me to…?" Stella bit her bottom lip.

"No! No you're fine!" Rachel hurriedly replied. She and Harvey shared a glance before she excused herself, bare feet ringing on the cold marble tiles.

"Well I planned to invite you to a fundraiser tonight, but seeing that you seem a bit… traumatized, maybe that wouldn't be best…?"

"No, no," Stella sat upright, "I'm fine. Fundraiser? Next election's in like, four years, why would you…?"

"Bruce insisted…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Bruce Wayne? Like, the super billionaire Bruce Wayne?" She was suddenly interested.

"That's the one," Rachel sauntered out, now fully dressed in a business pant suit. She slid onto the black leather couch beside Stella, smiling comfortingly, "You in?"

"Sure," Stella crossed her legs.

"I called mom, she knows you're here. Need a ride?"

Stella was about to refuse, but remembering the last time she walked alone, she reconsidered "That'd be fab."

They drove home in silence, Harvey's sleek sports car purring softly. They pulled into Stella's driveway, and their mother rushed out, arms open. Stella fell into her embrace, her light tears wetting her hair.

"I was _so_ worried," her mother breathed.

"I'm fine," Stella pulled away, "I just- I'm fine. That's what's important," she didn't need her mom flipping out.

"Thank you," their mom turned to Harvey, wiping a stray tear away. He simply nodded, waving goodbye to his sister, "See you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she cast a last glance before dashing inside.

Harvey nodded to his mother once, before turning back to his car and slipping into the dark leather seat. He dared not turn around. Ten years ago he had abandoned all family life, choosing the path of justice instead. Rachel's worried gaze swept over him before she dismissed it, deciding to leave him be. They didn't speak on the way back.

-X-

Throwing open her closet with the ferocity of a wild animal, Stella feverishly searched for something to wear. At fifteen years old she hadn't lived much, and a chance to meet _the_ Bruce Wayne was probably the most interesting thing that had ever happened to her, besides being attacked by a crazed man and a lunatic clown.

She hadn't brought much to Gotham, she was only meant to stay a week. She had packed only two dresses, one more casual then the second.

Choosing the more formal gown she owned, she appraised it with cruel eyes. It was knee length and cinched at the waist. Gradient in design it began at the hem with a dark, deep blue, and faded to a much lighter shade as it worked its way up her chest. It had no back, instead donning crisscrossing laces up and down her spine. Sparkling silver buckles sat where the laces begun. Instead of feeling fortunate to own such a garment, her thoughts were on the luck that she had packed her silver heels.

-X-

"Stella, you're going to make us late!" Harvey knocked savagely on the bathroom door, willing his sister to hurry.

"One sec!"

"Stella I-"

He was interrupted by the swinging open of the restroom door. Harvey Dent's sister certainly stood there, but he hardly recognized her.

A form fitting blue dress caressed her figure. Shining high heels made her look taller, more mature. Her hair wasn't straightened as usual, instead falling into the natural, soft waves she chose to hide. The tips brushed against her collar bone.

"Harvey? Yoo-hoo, you there?" Stella peered inquisitively into his eyes.

"Oh! Yeah! Fine. You look nice," He abruptly turned on his heel and headed towards the car. She had grown so much since he had last seen her. It reminded him of how much of her life he had missed.

As they arrived at the Wayne manor, socialites immediately descended on Harvey, wanting a chance with the man of the hour. He mouthed "help me" to Stella seconds before he was lost from view.

Now alone, Stella hugged the corner of the main room, wondering when the infamous Bruce Wayne would arrive.

"Hey!" Rachel strode up to her. She had chosen a floor length green dress that, in Stella's opinion, suited her well, "Can I have a word?"

"Shoot."

"Well, have you heard of Zsasz? Probably not, I'm assuming. You're not from around here. Anyway, his trial's tomorrow and Harvey and I are prosecuting. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Stella shrugged, not terribly interested, "How'd you get him?"

"Well, _Batman_ took care of it for us. He was found outside the station this morning," Stella noticed Rachel said the word "Batman" with a bit of humor. Sarcasm maybe? While for that moment it intrigued her, she forgot it almost instantly.

"What'd he do?" Stella wondered aloud, "What are the charges?"

"Butchered people for the mob, but they lost hold of him. Murderer is a fitting title I suppose. He's crazy as any of them, but if I do my job right that won't let him off the hook," Rachel's tone was caught between speaking to a child and an adult, as if she wasn't quite certain how to treat Stella, " Even weirder, he was found with a bullet wound in his left calf. We know Batman doesn't use guns, so it's anyone's guess what happened."

_Bullet wound? Left Calf? Murderer?_ Stella visibly paled.

"Are you alright?" Rachel peered down at the girl.

"Fine, fine. I'm just- I'm going to get a drink," Stella pulled herself from the conversation abruptly, leaving Rachel confused and wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

_At least I know he's really gone_, Stella mused, leaning against the wall as she sipped her water.

"You alright miss?" a voice bathed in a distinctive Cockney accent materialized from behind her. Turning to look she saw it was only a butler, holding a tray of Champaign.

"Fine," she smiled politely, "And you are?"

"I'm Alfred, Mr. Wayne's butler. He should be arriving any minute now," as if on cue a loud roar interrupted their conversation. The Wayne Chopper touched down, spilling out a clutch of super models and Bruce Wayne himself.

They strut inside off of the helipad elevator, flashing dazzling smiles at the onlookers.

"Sorry, I'm late- glad you started without me! Where's Rachel?" Bruce grinned broadly. Both his and Stella's eyes found her at the same time. Rachel cringed at the unwanted attention, fearing what came next.

"Rachel Dawes- my oldest friend. When she told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say... the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials?" laughter rang through the penthouse and Harvey shifted slightly, embarrassed, "'I Believe in Harvey Dent.' Nice slogan, Harvey. Certainly caught Rachel's attention. But then I started paying attention to Harvey, and all he's been doing as our new D.A., and you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer. A little more optimistic. So get out your checkbooks and let's make sure that he stays right where all of Gotham wants him..." Bruce raised his glass, "All except Gotham's criminals, of course. To the face of Gotham's bright future- Harvey Dent."

Harvey smiled, accepting the toast. Stella eyed the situation from the corner of the room. She had noticed the tiniest mischievous glint in the corner of the billionaire's eye.

After that the crowd dispersed, going back to idle chatter. A tap resounded across Stella's shoulder, forcing her to turn.

"I couldn't help but notice you," Bruce flashed his dazzling smile, "Mostly because you're a head shorter that everyone else. What brings a young girl as yourself to my fundraiser?" his eyes sparkled with the same mischief, as if he was teasing her.

"My brother," she nodded in Harvey's general direction. He was talking to Rachel.

"I wasn't aware he had siblings," he tilted his head slightly.

"He likes to keep it that way," Stella stared up with cold eyes. She felt like she was being tested, and his cocky demeanor rubbed her the wrong way.

"It's been lovely," he nodded once, and walked off.

-X-

Bruce began to piece everything together as he hurried forward. The Joker was after her for Dent, so that meant- oh god. Walking briskly forward, he seized Harvey from behind in a sleeper hold. To Rachel's horror, he slumped unconscious into Bruce's arms.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"They've come for him."

A shotgun blast, followed by screams echo through the penthouse. Bruce stuffed Dent in a closet, barricading the handles with a broom.

"Stay hidden," Bruce commanded Rachel before hurrying off.

-X-

"Good evening," the Joker grinned, "We are- tonight's entertainment."

Stella stared on in horror from the shadows at the man who had harassed her. Detective Wuertz, who had entered directly in front of the Joker, lay on the ground, a bullet through his head.

"I only have one question. Where is," he licked his lips, "Harvey Dent?" he stalked forward, through the crowd. After no one spoke, "I'll settle for loved ones."

Stella blinked suddenly, realizing the implication. She felt moving would draw attention to herself, but staying where she was was no use. She was trapped.

"Have you seen Harvey Dent? No. Have you seen Harvey Dent?" he chose random victims from the crowd to question.

A distinguished gentleman stood in his path, "We're not intimidated by you _thugs_."

"You remind me of my father," the Joker smiled affectionately. He suddenly leapt forward, grabbing the man's face, "I _hated_ my father," he roared pressing his blade to the man's mouth.

"STOP IT!" Stella shouted, not meaning to. He whipped around, searching the crowd for the familiar voice.

-X-

"STOP IT!" Bruce heard the all too familiar voice shout. How could he have forgotten Stella?

"Shit…"

-X-

Their eyes locked across the crowd. Stella tried to push her way towards the elevator but the crowd was too thick.

"If I remember correctly," the Joker pointed his knife at Stella accusingly, "You left a bit _early_ during our last little _party_."

She pressed herself against the wall, fully aware she could back up no further. The other guests had parted around them, and he advanced on her quickly and easily.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars?" Wanna know how I got them?" he grabbed her by the nape of her neck. She flinched, attempting to push herself away. He looked down with a single raised eyebrow, "A little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you'll love me."

The Joker turned around, and Batman caught him with a blow to the chin. While he's dazed Batman spun him around and disarmed him, to Stella's relief. She dashed out of the way, melting back into the crowd. The Joker's men jump on the Batman, who in turn took them down. The crack of a forearm shattering echoed across the room as a goon clutched his broken arm. The Joker clicked the blade from his shoes and kicked, jabbing between the plates of armor covering Batman's ribcage. Batman hurled him across the room, and another man lunged at him. He took him down with a single hit.

The Joker scrambled to his feet, searching the crowd. Once again Stella and his eyes lock. She made her way through the crowd towards the elevator, and the Joker waited for his opportune moment. As soon as she left the crowd, fully visible, steps away from her destination, the Joker pulled a pistol out, aiming it at her heart. She froze immediately. The sound of the bullet clicking into place forced Batman to freeze.

"Stop it," Batman growled, "You've lost."

"Have I?" the Joker laughed, and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

At the sound of the gunshot, Stella dove out of the way, but a bit too late. A piercing pain ricocheted through her shoulder. She screamed as the force slammed her into the back wall. Dazed, she peered through half closed eye lids at the scene playing before her.

Dissatisfied with a half done job, the Joker had begun to move forward, meaning to finish it. Batman, seeing his chance, dove headfirst, engaging the psychopath.

Struggling to her feet, Stella fell into the elevator. She reached upward with her one good arm, weakly pressing ground floor. Curling into the corner, she pushed her shoulder, gritting her teeth through the pain.

When the elevator dinged open, she stumbled out into the lobby. It was deserted, probably due to the uninvited guests. Pushing through the door, she was met with the overwhelming silence of Gotham's night life.

"HEY!" a shadowy figure called, pointing to Stella. He was armed. As he moved into the dim light of the street lamps, a familiar clown mask was relieved. More were coming.

She hesitated for a moment, shocked at the sudden turn, before taking off. Another stab of pain invaded her shoulder. She almost fell, but caught herself just in time. Gotham offered no woods for protection, only a grid of unfamiliar alleys. Lurking in them, she feared, lay adversaries more dangerous than the clowns. That left her completely defenseless.

Kicking off her metallic heels, she lifted them into her one good arm. The asphalt was slightly warm on her bare feet compared to the cool Gotham night. Deciding on the option without definite firepower, she disregarded past experience and ducked into the closest alley.

The darkness previously experienced was nothing compared to the closure of the ally. In was nearly pitch black, Gotham's pollution coating any stars. She twisted into the next, attempting to not only loose her pursuers but to loose herself.

"Do not move," a voice sounded directly behind her, "Turn around slowly."

"Make up your mind," she mumbled, obliging.

"My name is Nightwing, and I'm going to get you home. Okay?" Her newest ally was almost invisible, coated in black down to his shock of raven hair.

"Do you mind?" he offered a hand.

She shook her head, and he wrapped it around her waist. Shooting a grappling hook into the sky, he shot them towards the heavens. She squealed in surprise, quickly covering her mouth as they landed safely on the rooftop.

"Quiet!" he hissed, waiting a moment to make sure the coast was clear before untensing, "C'mon now, where do you live?"

"Stranger danger," she smirked.

"I thought we were past that," he bantered flawlessly, a grin plastered to his chiseled face.

"You remind me of a certain some-_batty_," she teasingly looked thoughtful, "I wonder who…"

They still stood closely, her uncomfortably tangled in his arms. She seemed to suddenly realize this, blushing and taking a step back. Her knees immediately gave out under her, as her previous wound flashed with pain so white hot it brought tears to her eyes.

He caught her, helping her rise, "Okay, really, where do you live?"

"I'm a _Dent_," she hissed, once again pressing pressure into her shoulder, "You'd think everyone would know where I lived. Zsasz or whatever, _he_ knew where I lived. The Joker. But no, not Nightwing!"

"Wait Zsasz, the Joker? Were they at your house? And what's that?" he tentatively toughed her shoulder, to which she responded with a pained shudder wracking her body, "Were you _shot_?"

"Take me home flyboy," she moaned, sinking deeper into his arms.

"Hey, come on, stay awake," he lifted her by the elbow, attempting to be careful, "And its Nightwing."

He groaned, flipping her into his arms bridal style. She was far too gone to voice any complaint. The silvery heels that had been dangling weakly from her fingertips crashed to the ground. The night exploded with sound. Having heard the noise the clowns had obeyed their minuscule intellects and rushed towards it. Groaning yet again, in a stunningly Spiderman like style, Nightwing shot his grappling hook at the nearest building. He waited a moment as it sunk its piercing claws into the concrete before swinging to the next structure, Stella unconsciously clutching his neck.

He smiled slightly at her slumped form. Of course he had known where she lived, it had all been procedure. She was important, whether as a pawn, a bystander, or a target. She needed protection.

_No, _he thought, frowning, _What she needs is to get the hell out of this city._

Dropping at her front door, he didn't bother attempting to unlock it. He whipped into the door, slamming into it with his shoulder. Balancing the girl on one arm, he pushed everything off the kitchen in one swift motion. He then proceeded to gently lay her down, making certain she was decently covered by her shredded dress. Finally, he concentrated on her shoulder.

As Nightwing worked, Stella's mother slipped out of her bedroom. She pulled her short, blonde hair into a ponytail in anticipation. She had originally brought a bat for protection, wielding it above her head like a sword, but as a familiar face loomed across her kitchen she lowered it in shock. Dropping her weapon as quietly as possible, she remained in the doorway, watching Nightwing work on her daughter. She shivered and pulled her light pink bathrobe closer around her. Noticing the open door, she made her way around the room to seal it. As the lock clicked into place, Nightwing whipped around defensively.

"Evelyn," he breathed, stepping back in shock. He had been so immersed in the task at hand, he was completely surprised at the newcomer.


End file.
